The invention relates to a grinding body with overlapping grinding blades which are arranged in a fan-like manner on a carrier element, according to the preamble of claim 1. Furthermore it relates to a fastening device for annular grinding bodies with a grinding surface arranged on a carrier element, according to the preamble of claims 8 and 9. Such grinding bodies have been sold and manufactured for a long time.
An example of the grinding bodies known in this manner until now consists of a plastic carrier element in the form of a disk on which individual grinding blades are mounted in a fan-like manner and overlappingly in the complete shape of a ring. The carrier element with the exception of a hole in the centre of the disk, which serves the fastening of the grinding disk to the grinding machine, is formed continuously. The carrier element with regard to its shape is only adapted to the outer diameter of the ring formed by the grinding blades.
The fan-like arrangement of the grinding blades serves for a self renewal of the abrasive. With a wearing away of the uppermost layer the abrasive of the blade lying thereunder becomes effective. This arrangement ensures a constantly high abrasion performance of the grinding disk. Up to the complete wearing away of the abrasive of all blades, a constant surface quality of the subject may be achieved. The special blade construction provides for a cool and dampened grinding and by way of this prevents a tarnishing of the surface of the subject.
Furthermore in JP 02015979 there is described a grinding body which consists of a carrier element in the form of a disk on which individual grinding blades are arranged in a fan-like manner and overlappingly in the form of a ring on both sides of the carrier element. The fan-like layering of the grinding blades are arranged on both sides of the grinding body and run in the same direction, i.e. the layering of the grinding blades is in the same direction. This same directional alignment permits an equally machining of two oppositely lying sides of a channel, furrow or groove. At the same time disadvantages of this grinding body are the existing danger of injury by way of radially accelerated abrasion from the subject, and its low life expectancy.